Fairy tales with gravitation
by Hiccstrid love
Summary: The story of Shuichi and Yuki as Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel and other fairytales will be found in this story! ATTENTION: Yaoi, sex, rape, you go to your own answer!


Gravitation Basically

Note:I'm not the owner of Gravitation only my masters Maki Murakami,the story is rated M and Yaoi Boy love YOU ARE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER ONE:Red Riding Hood

Long ago past the mountains and forests lives a young boy with pink hair and purple eyes his name is Shuich lives a few meters for the Dark Forest with his little sister Maiko and Mother,and in the middle of the forest in his little cottage near the river lives his sick grandmother.

"Shu come here for a moment'' cried his mother"So what's the metter?"He asked curiously"You go to grandma and give her basked of food and medicine","So mommy"

Shuichi went to the room to dress up his favorite white blouse,who discovered half his belly,black pants to his knees and red shoes."Mom goes!","Wait in the woods is cool take this red pearl with hond and watch out for werewolves they are very dangerous and loud can you do something to me"werned him"So mom do not worry I'll handle''Shuichi moved colmly towards the forest if he only knew what he was waiting for it the forest.

-20 minutes later-

Shu walked though the forest when he heard a strange sound in the bushes "Hey!there's smoeone here!''No one anywered him,but the sound was rated again"Seriously, is anyone here!?"Suddenly, from the bushes,he jumped smoething and pinned Shuishi's large hands to the tree behind him,Shuichi closed his eyes waiting for dead that did not come.

Shuichi slowly opened his sweet purple eyes in front of him,saw the handsome face of the man with golden eyes and blond hair with the wolf's immediately knew who he was,a therrible,dangerous,bloodythirsty werewolf''please take food basket but...please''the wolf looked at him carefully at the young boy's body and licked his lips."Tell me boy what is your name?","S-Shu-Shuichi","I'm Yuki Eiri,and what are you doing to get it?'' Shuichi looked hesitantly at Yuki"What?","In seme and uke I'm seme you uke"Shuichi looked scared at the older men"Nooooo!,please do not!"Yuki smiled ominously and started kissing his thin neck Shuichi"You will liked it and it's very"

Yuki continued to penetrate the delicate and pale neck Shu left a few raspberries and traces of teeth slowly moved away from the neck of the boy admiring with pride the traces he left "from now on you belong to me Shu when you get together you will stay my mate you will stay with me forever and we will raise Our puppies and we will happily live with 50 puppies. "Shuichi made Yuki very confused and frightened" A-but how are we guys guys first t-it's physically impossible for us to have children and secondly I do not have children? "Yuki prepared with pity Ohhh ... Shu you do not know much about the werewolves when you go to copulate you will be alone in a werewolf and you will be able to have up to 8 healthy puppies LOVE and now for copulation. "Yuki broke off the white T-shirt Shu revealing his chest Yuki He kissed his chest leaving traces of bites and hickes in Shuichi's silent moaning from his right cheek and then left. The older man began to descend lower and lower until he encountered Shuichi's black trousers, pulling his fangs back and lingering down his hips, revealing his four standing penis.

Yuki grabbed a 4 inch penis shu in his hands and began to move him up and down. "Yah! Yuki!" Yuki yelled at triumph. "Under one condition," J-Yuki will do anything! Yuki kissed Shu fondly in his mouth and said, "You are giving me over 50 puppies and you will stay with me forever", "Yesss, Yuki just do it again". Yuki started to shake his hand very much on Shu's penis until he gave a very loud scream. Shuichi got his first orgasm in life, "Shuichi tell me if you're still a virgin and have you touched yourself even with your hand?" Shuichi shook his head, Yuki smiled proudly that he touched Shu first to win his first cum in life. Yuki looked at her mate with sadness "Yes, she will hurt but only moments later will be just pleasure do not worry I will be very delicate" Yuki started to unbutton pants With a 10 inch penis, Yuki looked at the mingled and very shocked face of his mate, "Shu, to hurt you less you have to moisten him with your saliva", "But how?" "Take him in your mouth and start licking." Shuichi snapped nervously

"Bachor do not get upset and do me harm you will not do" Shuichi nodded and leaned over Yuki's 10 inch manhood and started licking from head to toe, making loud moan from yuki after a while Shuichi took as much as he could in his mouth gaining more moans from the werewolf Yuki grabbed the pink hair of the younger boy in his hand and lightly pulled it away. After a minute, Yuki came to Shu's mouth and drew out a roar of a wild animal, his blonde tail stroking Shu's cheek, "Are you ready for me?", "I'm ready" Yuki kissed his mate passionately "On my knees to me like an animal we will do it in a doggy style" Shuichi did as Yuki told him to, Yuki started licking Shu's entrance "Ahhh! Ahhhhhh ! Yuki! I feel so v-very strange! Yuki please stop! "Yuki did not stop croaking more moans than the lover" Ready? " Shuichi nodded, Yuki stood over Shu's entrance and slowly started walking. Yuki heard the shouts of pain from Shuichi when Yuki was all in Shuichim's salty smell of tears. "Shu, I'll just leave the pain"

After two minutes, Yuki felt Shuichi gently move his hips, announcing that he was ready, Yuki slowly began to move, hearing Shuichi's moans move faster and faster. Yuki started to make moans and quiet roars. "Yuki ah I'll go ahhhhh faster" Yuki started to fuck him faster and faster until Shu came out shouting his lover's name loudly. After a while, Yuki also came out as if he had a big round moon in his fullness. "And how did my redhead love sex with a werewolf?" Full of cones and other uncomfortable knives of nature "I was raped by a werewolf to give only a granny basket of food and I was kneeling to lie on the ground dirty, tired and with the tail and ears of the wolf ... moment I have a tail and ears of a wolf !" I just laughed, "I said you would be like me, like a werewolf you have ears, tail, fangs, sharpened nose, Shuichi immediately stiffened, "How long is she pregnant?", "Two to three months and we will have puppies," "Wow so fast, where are we going to live?", "In my house Of course, he will show you him. "Yuki shook Shu's hand And ran with him deep into the forest"

END

And how she liked the fable next time will be Rapunzel bay bay


End file.
